


Слежка

by Andrew_Clean



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 камер в квартире Бартона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слежка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке Rai_grass

В шесть пятьдесят пять утра агент Коулсон, уже одетый в костюм и даже галстук, занял свое место за большим монитором, который был установлен у него дома.  
На монитор было выведено изображение с двадцати пяти камер, со вчерашнего дня расположившихся в квартире агента Клинта Бартона. Фила на полсекунды посетило угрызение совести, однако он задавил его в себе - так нужно было для выполнения его важного плана.  
Он проверил изображения на всех камерах, только одна из них, расположенная в туалете, почему-то отказалась включаться. Впрочем, ее он разместил скорее для удовлетворения своего любопытства, а не для осуществления плана.  
Ровно в семь в квартире Бартона включился будильник и во всю мочь заорал какую-то смутно знакомую песню с мощными басами. Компьютер, сверившись с базой данных, опознал ее как Depeche Mode - Personal Jesus. Коулсон быстро сделал заметку в блокноте, затем приблизил изображение с камеры в спальне. Она показала, как из-под одеяла высунулась мускулистая рука и ловко отправила будильник в нокаут. Коулсон снова сделал пометку в блокноте – «будильников нужно больше».  
И стал наблюдать, переключая крупные изображения с камеры на камеру, как Клинт Бартон, почесывая упругую задницу в фиолетовых трусах, поплелся в ванную.  
Там он сразу же встал под душ, прямо под душем почистил зубы пастой «Колгейт» (пометка!), сполоснулся с гелем для душа «Нивея фор мен» (пометка!), затем вытерся большим махровым полотенцем (пометка!). Делая записи, Коулсон старался не обращать внимания на такие чересчур отвлекающие факторы, как широкие плечи, сильная рельефная грудь, тонкая талия... зато напрягшиеся соски заставили его сделать еще одну пометку: «душ прохладный». Затем Клинт задумчиво провел рукой по щетине, долго смотрел на бритвенный станок, обреченно вздохнул и все-таки решил побриться (гель для бритья «Жилетт» - пометка!)  
Небольшой перерыв, когда Бартон посещал туалет, Фил использовал для того, чтобы откинуться на спинку стула и много-много раз глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть.  
После необходимых гигиенических процедур, к вящей радости агента Коулсона Бартон решил одеться - в свободную футболку понятного цвета и тренировочные штаны (еще две пометки). Коулсон упорно конспектировал все, что потом происходило на кухне, один раз неодобрительно покачав головой, когда увидел марку непритязательного растворимого кофе, который по-быстрому приготовил себе Клинт. Фил подумал и зачеркнул сделанную было пометку. Очень внимательно он следил за тем, как после быстрого перекуса Бартон сделал несколько упражнений - отжиманий, подтягиваний на турнике в коридоре, растяжек... На этот раз Коулсон не делал никаких пометок, он просто наклонился вперед, к самому монитору, приоткрыл рот от усердного внимания и время от времени бессознательно облизывал губы.  
Через несколько минут пытка кончилась: Бартон за полминуты переоделся в джинсы и рубашку, накинул куртку, обулся, взял приготовленную с вечера сумку и исчез за дверью.  
Фил взял в руки исчерканный блокнот, переписал все нужное в органайзер и отправился по магазинам, осуществлять задуманный план. До 18.00 он должен был приобрести необходимые вещи и собрать чемодан для Клинта Бартона.  
В 18.30, согласно его плану, они должны были встретиться в ресторане. В 19.00 после ужина он должен был сделать Клинту Бартону предложение. Полчаса отводилось на возмущения Клинта и убеждения, что это не шутка. Еще полчаса Фил отдавал разговорам - сначала недоверчивым, потом более откровенным. В 20.00 суперджет, любезно предоставленный Старком, должен был стартовать из Нью-Йорка в Лас-Вегас. На медовый месяц Фьюри, скрипя зубами, выделил им целых четыре дня - после того, как Коулсон пригрозил увольнением. Ну и во время этого такого долгого медового месяца Клинту были необходимы какие-то вещи, которые Фил и собирался ему купить. Надо же было ему отвлечь себя от мыслей, что Клинт может сказать ему "нет".  
Между тем агент Бартон, выйдя из подъезда дома, воровато оглянулся и выбросил в урну выковырянную в туалете камеру. Он был готов доверить Филу свою жизнь, свое будущее, но кое-какие дела при нем делать все-таки стеснялся...


End file.
